Another Alice Story
by BlackLynx17
Summary: I was tired of reading stories where Alice was youngest so in this story Alice is older and Blood is young! Alice is 8 and her new husband is being born and that's where her adventure begins because that all we need in life right now, another alice story
1. The Number Zero

**Blacklynx17: Okay I really shouldn't start writing another story but hey I liked this idea a lot and wrote it all out. I was going to make this into a one-shot but decided against it.**

**If there is any age of Blood you want me to write please tell me, I only wrote up the most important ages.**

Another Alice Story

The Number Zero

"Um Alice?" he said.

"Yes Blake" Alice said to her boyfriend.

She knows some people might think having a boyfriend at the age of 8 would be to young but she didn't think so. Alice would just say to

"Take you opinion and stick it where the sun don't shine"

Or

"Mind your own fricken business!"

"Um I wann-" her boyfriend started before Alice cell phone started ringing. Again you might be thinking 'she's to young to have a phone' and again Alice would tell you to stick it where the sun don't shine.

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

"Hold that thought" she said holding up a hand to Blake and answering her phone with the other.

"Hello?"

"_ALICE GET OVER HERE NOW! MOTHER IS HAVING HER CHILD" _

Her god-sister Vivaldi screamed over the phone. Alice's eyes widened over the news.

"PICK ME UP, I'LL BE WAITING AT RUKAN PARK MEET ME THERE"

Alice yelled over the phone due to the excitement of her god-mother having another child._ Finally_ she thought, she wouldn't be the youngest anymore. She could help raise and be an older sister figure to her new god-sister or brother.

She shut her phone closed and put it in her purse, rushing to get all her things together.

"I'm sorry Blake, I have to go" she said rushing towards the door.

"I WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!" Blake yelled just before she left the house.

"Excuse me" Alice said, turning her head to look at him, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly.

"I'm - breaking - up - with you?" Blake said pausing between words.

"Your breaking up WITH ME!" she said, venom on her tongue.

"… um yes?" he said taking a step away from Alice. Like that would really help.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! MY GOD-MOTHER IS HAVING HER KID AS WE SPEAK! COULDN'T HAVE YOU PICKED TIME! FINE WHATEVER GO TO HELL!" she yelled then ran out the door.

Any other day Alice would have kicked his ass and probably trashed all his house because that's the kind of girl Alice is. Not all butterflies, fluff, and rainbows but strong and pretty, not afraid to speak her mind and certainly not afraid to kick some ass (when necessary).

Alice could also be the girly type of course, or how else would she be able to get a boyfriend? But today was the day another family member and she would be damned if she missed it kicking some little kids ass.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"Come on hurry!" Vivaldi yelled getting out of the car.

"I'm coming God. Don't you care I just got my HEART BROKEN!" she argued, also getting out the car and walking towards the entrance of the hospital.

"Calm down I don't see you bawling your eyes out. Alice your young get used to it. What did you expect for him to marry you?" she said. Alice just pouted till they reach the hospital counter.

"Were here for Marceline Dupre, she should be having her baby right now" Vivaldi said kindly to the receptionist.

The receptionist was just talking on her cell phone. She looked at the two of them and said "hold on one moment" then went back to talking on her cell.

"Excuse me did you not just hear her? MY GOD-MOTHER IS IN LABOR! NOW IF YOU DON'T GET OFF OF YOUR PHONE AND TELL US HER ROOM NUMBER WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A PROBLEM!" Little Alice yelled at the receptionist.

She just stared, shocked, at Alice then looked at Vivaldi.

"Is she for real" she said in a 'aren't you going to control your kid' kind of way.

"I SWEAR IF I MISS MY BABY BROTHER'S BIRTH I'M GOING TO COME BACK HERE AND RIP YOUR WEAVE OFF!" Vivaldi yelled at her.

That seemed to do it. She jumped out of her seat then started typing quickly on her computer.

"It's a boy!" Alice said shocked.

"Yup didn't I tell you" Vivaldi said.

"She's in room 202. Take the elevator to the second floor, go down the hall then make a right" the receptionist said frightened.

Alice and Vivaldi ran down the halls, following her instructions.

"Momma!" Vivaldi yelled as they busted into room 202.

"Shhhh! The baby's sleeping" Marceline whispered.

Vivaldi walked to her mother's side while Alice walked over to her older sister, Lorina, who was standing by the window.

"Is this him?" Vivaldi had asked looking at Marceline's bundle of joy she was holding.

While they conversant, Alice did the same with her sister.

"How was Blake" Lorina said sweetly.

"BLOODY HELL MAN! THAT BLOOD, BASIL, FRICKEN, BLOOD, ASS! THERE I SAID IT, I SAID A BAD WORD" Alice screamed.

"She got dumped" Vivaldi said holding her brand new baby brother.

"Don't worry Alice I always thought you were to young to date anyways" Lorina said.

Alice glared at her.

"Come here Alice, maybe holding your new god-brother will cheer you up" Vivaldi said handing her the baby.

"I don't know how holding-" she shut up the moment she looked at him in her arms.

All Alice could think of was-

He's so ADORABLE!

His little patch of black shiny hair on his perfectly round shaped head of his. His soul piercing emerald eyes just staring into her own. He was perfect in everyway and when he finally smiled at her Alice knew he had to be hers. It was like the minute they looked at each other she was wrapped around his little fingers.

The baby knew it too, or why else would he be smiling so brightly. Barely born into the world and he already had a life long slave… or wife.

"I can't be his god-sister" Alice said.

Vivaldi gasped, while Lorina and Marceline stared at her with shock.

"Why not?" she said.

"I think… I think I'm in love with him!" Alice said hugging him tightly against her.

Marceline laughed.

"Oh really" she laughed.

"Yup. Screw all the other men in the world I'm going to marry you… um … what's his name?" Alice asked.

"I haven't decided yet but I was think of Blood. You yelling it earlier gave me the idea" Marceline said smiling brightly at Alice and her son.

Vivaldi, Lorina, and herself laughed loudly.

"Blood, Blood Dupre, Mrs. Blood Dupre, do you like that Blood?" Alice said to the love of her life.

Everyone was shocked when little Blood Dupre laughed.

"I guess that settles it then" Marceline said.

"AW! I love you so much Blood!" Alice said and kissed Blood on his little lips.

"ALICE!" her sister yelled.

Alice stopped what she was doing and look at her sister.

"He's barely a day old!" she added.

"SO! I love him! You hear me Blood your going to marry me one day" she told him.

"IT'S ILLEGAL!" Lorina yelled.

"Huh why?"

"He's to young to date you let alone marry you" she said.

"Marceline?" Alice said.

"She's right Alice wait until he's graduated high school and turned 18 then you can marry him" Marceline said smiling.

"Marceline don't encourage her! Vivaldi?" Lorina said.

"If you marry Blood we'll be real sisters" she responded.

"And then she'll be my real daughter" Marceline said and giggled with her daughter.

"What that's way to long!" Alice whined then looked down at Blood. He was still smiling at her.

"On second thought it's perfect. Did you hear that my love in 18 small years you will be all mine and who knows maybe sooner" Alice said and kissed him again.

"ALICE!" Lorina yelled.

"Calm down Lorina I'll handle this. Alice I just realized I missed the birth of my baby brother" Vivaldi said grinning evilly.

Alice smirked with her.

"Okay my love I'ma give you back to Mommy but I'll come back to you real soon" Alice said giving Blood back to Marceline then following Vivaldi out the door to the front desk.

Blood Dupre

Age: 0

Alice Liddell

Age: 8

**Blacklynx17: So like…hate… TELL ME!**

**I was just loving this story while typing it. I'll be uploading daily, each chapter will be a year of Blood's age (so there going to be short) but I'll try to update frequently.**

**Please again if you want me to do a certain age of Blood's life or when something happens in his life like learning to ride a bike or first day of school please tell me or I probably won't write it. **

**Anything at all, I'll consider it (if I like or think it's funny!) I already have his first steps, his first words, and when he finally turns 18. (Not a lot huh? I have more also but that would be spoiling it)**

**I am debating whether or not to write the wedding chapter, (probably will)!**

**Well please review and say you love it for me please.**

**To be continued…**


	2. Half A Year

**Blacklynx17: Hello everyone, here is the second chapter so I hope you enjoy. It's been a week approximately so I'm going to try and update each week. Thank you everyone who reviewed last time!**

**Please Review…**

**I do not own Alice no Kuni no Hearts…**

Another Alice Story

Half A Year

"Hello my wonder love how are you doing today" Alice said coming in the Dupre household. She ran right past Vivaldi and Marceline without even a simple 'hello' and straight to Blood's play pin.

Blood was just sitting there holding the bunny doll Alice had given him a month ago. When Blood saw Alice he lifted up his hands, gesturing for Alice to pick him up.

"Darling" she said and grabbed him. She kissed his cheeks then Blood smiled. "I swear Alice he only smiles at you, he usually glaring at me" Vivaldi said standing next to her, completely forgetting that Alice just barged in her home without a simple hello.

Of course she wouldn't be mad, Alice did that on a regular basis at the Dupre household. In fact they expected her to run right to Blood and not say hi to them. They would be surprised if she greeted them first instead of her lover.

"Hey Viv" Alice said calling Vivaldi by her favorite nickname, according to Alice. "And that's because I'm his soul mate aren't I Blood" she said cooing at him. Blood started clapping.

Alice gasped. "Since when has he started doing this?" she said shocked. "Um since he saw an episode of Elmo" Viv said. "This is unacceptable" Alice stated.

"I'm missed my lover's first clap, soon I'll be missing his first crawl then steps then" Alice added getting worried and drabbling on and on and on. "Stop being so dramatic Alice it was just a clap" Viv said.

"Just a clap! Your just a clap! I'm not going to miss anything else he does! As a matter of fact I'm going to watch his first crawl now" Alice said and placed Blood on the ground despite his please. She took some steps away from him.

Blood immediately started crying. "What's wrong with Blood?" Marceline said coming out of the kitchen. "Alice is mad since she missed Blood's clap so now she's forcing him to crawl so she won't miss it" Viv said. "Hold on a second let me get the video camera" Marceline said and ran out the room. She came back a few seconds later with the camera. "Okay… go!" she said.

"It's not going to work Alice" Viv said. "It will… Blood come to me" Alice said clapping towards Blood. He was still crying. "BLOOD DUPRE!" Alice yelled. He stopped and looked at her, tears in his eyes, snot running out his nose.

"I'll give you a kiss if you come here to me" she said and blew Blood a kiss. "Alice stop makin-" Viv started but shutted up when Blood started crawling. "Oh my god it's working" Viv said. "I knew it and I got it on camera!" Marceline said. Blood crawled, and crawled till he made his way to Alice.

He crawled right into Alice's waiting arms. "Aw Blood" Alice said and pecked him on the lips. "I love you, Alice loves you" she sang. "Oh really what about your boyfriend Alice" Viv said. "Rodger had nothing on Blood" Alice said and hugged Blood closed.

Blood Dupre

Age: 6 Months

Alice Liddell

Age: 8

**Blacklynx17: Yah that was short but there wasn't a lot a I could right about and this was suppose to be a one-shot so I'm spreading it out. **


	3. Talk to me, Talk to me

**Blacklynx17: GOOOD MORNING EVERYONE! Except for the people who aren't reading this in the morning then GOOD AFTERNOON and the same for GOOD NIGHT! I can't I'm at my third chapter… jk pretty short like last time, duh one -shots, other than that I hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter.**

**Please review this chapter as well!**

**PLEASE READ NOTICE!**

**I forgot to tell you guys this is a lime. I wrote it as a lime since I started writing it on paper because he's 18 and its all about that so you have been warned.**

Another Alice Story

Talk to me, Talk to me

"Alice loves you Blood yes she does, when you get older she's going to marry you, yah" Alice sang rocking baby Blood back and forth. "Alice that doesn't rhyme" Vivaldi said staring at her trying to put her little brother asleep.

"It doesn't have to rhyme all I have to do is sing and he'll smile la, la, la, la, la, I love you Bloooood" she sang again. She was still rocking Blood to sleep but he was being so stubborn, he didn't want too. "What do you expect! Every time he falls asleep you magically disappear" Vivaldi said.

"I'm sorry I leave you Blood but I have to go home and do other stuff" she sang. Baby Blood was just staring at Alice with his wide emerald eyes, holding his bunny doll. "Has my lover said his first words yet?" Alice asked her future sister in law.

"Nope, he's only nine months old Alice" Viv said.

"Well how old does he have to be?"

"Between 9 and 12 I guess" she said.

"Well he's of age I'ma teach him his first words"

"Hold on Mom told me to record you whenever you try and teach him something" Viv said grabbing the video camera. She turned it on and started recording.

"What are you going to make him say? Mommy?" Viv said.

"Ew I'm not his Mother, I'm his Lover. I'm going to make him say 'I love you'" Alice said.

"That's to long"

"Fine then love you is good enough" she said and looked at Blood.

"Speak" she said to him.

He cocked his head to the side.

"He's not a dog Alice" Viv said.

"Shhh! Now Blood I love you and I need to hear you say you love me too okay" she said.

He blinked.

"Good" she said.

"He only blinked! Doesn't mean he understands!" Viv said.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Alice yelled at Vivaldi. She was clearly getting irritated with Vivaldi's little remarks. Right when those words left her mouth little Blood started laughing.

"Aw Blood you like it when I yell at your sister" Alice cooed at Blood. "Your are so lucky your holding my brother right now" Viv said tightening the grip on the video camera.

"Please stop talking now Viv I'm trying to have a conversation with your little brother" Alice said. Viv huffed.

"Blood I love you" she said.

"Gomabaumaru" Blood blabbled.

"No I love you, love you"

"Gaburu u" he spoke again…I think.

"Love you"

"luuuuf u" he said.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Alice screamed.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT ON TAPE!" Viv yelled after her.

"ALICE LOVES YOU BLOOD" Alice said and giggled.

Blood Dupre

Age: 9 Months

Alice Liddell

Age: 9

**Blacklynx17: Okay chapter 3 is up I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	4. The Alice Tantrum

**Blacklynx17: Hey everybody, I know I said I would update every week but last week I was kinda busy sorry. But here is the next chapter time of a big time skip so yah please enjoy.**

**Read and Review**

Another Alice Story

The Alice Tantrum

"ALICE! I WANT ALICE! WHERE IS ALICE!" little Blood tantrum. "She'll be here soon Blood calm down" Viv said to her little brother down. She got a glare and a doll to the face in return. _"Why that little! If only looks could kill"_ Vivaldi thought.

"Knock, knock" his Alice said walking into the house. There she was… his bride to be… and I seems she brought a friend. "ALICE!" Blood yelled standing up running to her, then he saw HIM.

Blood stopped dead in his tracks and glared at the man who was standing next to his girl. "Whose this Alice?" Viv asked, reading Blood's mind. "Silly me this is my boyfriend Jake, say hi" Alice said.

"Hello" he boyfriend Jake said wrapping an arm around Alice's waist. That was Blood's last straw. "Alice can I speak with you?" Blood asked running up to Alice and hugging her leg. He gave his best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure" she said and nodded. Blood grabbed her hand and led her away into his room. "I'll be right back Jake" she said while Blood led her away. Once he got her into his room he shut the door and then it started…

"I thought you loved me!" Blood yelled.

"I do love you Blood" Alice replied confused at his sudden outburst.

"Mommy said you fell for my eyes when I was born!"

"I did Blood"

"She said that you'd marry me when I was of age"

"I will"

"Then break up with your boyfriend Ja-kuh!" Blood said and Alice laughed.

"I see now Blood you just jea-lous" Alice said in a teasing voice.

"AM NOT!" Blood yelled but he was thinking was _"what does jealous mean?"_

Alice walked up to Blood and pulled him into a hug. "Okay Blood you win" she said then stood up to leave the room.

"I do?" he said watching her leave his room.

"Yup I'll break up with Jake" she added walking down the hall.

"You will?" Blood said peeking out his room.

"Jake can we talk outside for a moment" Alice said finding Jake sitting down talking to Vivaldi.

"Uh sure babe what's up" he said following Alice outside the door.

"Well we had some fun times and okay to put it straight I'm breaking up with you bye" she said then walked back in and slammed the door in his face.

"Alice what was that!" Vivaldi yelled.

"What can I say? Blood got jealous. It was either him or Blood and Blood wins every time" she said smiling then bent down and kissed Blood's cheek.

Blood blushed bright red.

Blood Dupre

Age: 4

Alice Liddell

Age: 13

**Blacklynx17: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Did anyone notice that the initials of Another Alice Story is ASS...lol**


	5. My First Girlfriend

**Blacklynx17: Hello everyone. This is probably the only story of mine I'm updating this week. I don't know why but I'm not in the mood for typing; luckily this is a short story so I was happy to type this chapter**

**Another short chapter like the last one.**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing last time.**

**Read and Review**

Another Alice Story

My First Girlfriend

"Blood I'm here" Alice yelled running in the house. Blood was currently sitting on the table reading a book. He looked up from her book, nodded into her direction, then went back to reading.

"What happened to the boy who used to run up and hug me when I came over?" Alice faked cried.

"He grew up" Vivaldi said walking in the room.

"I swear Alice it's like he's emotionless, won't smile, won't frown, just serious all the time"

"Only since he learned Alice was attending college, and we tried so hard to keep it a secret" Marceline sighed.

Blood slammed his book closed.

"I wouldn't say completely emotionless" Alice said walking over to Blood.

She bent down to his level and whispered in his ear "just wait Blood just 4 more years and I'm all yours" then kissed his cheek.

Blood blushed beet red and smiled.

"AW ALICE! I told you to warn me when you make blood do stuff camera! Viv! Camera!" Marceline yelled.

"Wow Blood so you only smile for Alice huh?" Viv teased her.

Blood suddenly got up from her seat, grabbed Alice's hand, then led her away from his family into his room. He locked the door to his room and turned to look at Alice.

"I need your help with something" he confessed.

"Couldn't you ask your mother or sister?" Alice asked, secretly happy Blood came to ask for her help first.

"NO! No way!" he quickly replied.

"What is it Blood!"

"Well there's this girl" he started.

Alice pushed her lips together, "oh really" she said.

"Yah at school and she asked me out. I said yes of course, she was in high school, and the only problem is…" Blood stayed silent.

"Go on" Alice threatened.

"I don't know how to kiss" he said.

Alice blinked at him.

"Really you've never kissed anyone or had a girlfriend before" Alice asked.

"Well I've kissed and had you this whole time. I was waiting for you, but changed my mind after seeing you with all those other men. I thought what the heck? I should try dating too till I'm old enough" he said.

Alice heart suddenly felt very heavy.

"Alright so you know the kiss we do right?" she said.

"You mean the peck" he said.

"Yes" she said and pecked his lips.

"There's more intense one's too. Now this time move your lips against mine" she said.

She attached her lips again and moved them. Blood did too and was doing good till he opened his mouth. Alice pulled away.

"Sorry" Blood said.

"No it's alright just normally you ask for entrance first" she said.

"Can I please put my tongue in your mouth?" Blood said.

Alice laughed. "Not literally Blood here" she said and brushed her lips against his. She nibbled on the bottom of his lips.

"_I get it now"_ Blood thought. He opened his mouth and felt Alice's tongue against his. Blood found himself intoxicated by her taste so much, he wasn't breathing. Blood pulled away and breathed heavily.

"Forgot to warn yah, we don't really breathe while kissing so remember to part so you can catch your breathe. Boys usually kiss the neck to help them catch it, hey you okay?" Alice asked.

Blood nodded trying to hide his immense blush on his face.

"One second" he said taking in a few deep breathes.

Alice thought it was cute how she made Blood react this way to her then jealous knowing some other girl would be making Blood feel the same way.

"Okay so breathing, neck kissing like this" he said then crushed his lips against hers.

He nibbled on her lips asking for entrance, which she gladly gave him. Their tongues battled for dominance which Alice won since she was more experienced. When he needed to breathe he parted and layed butterfly kisses along her neck.

"Y-y-ya-h" Alice breathed heavily. She started running her fingers through Blood's hair.

"J-just like th-tha-t" she added.

"Blood" she moaned out.

Blood stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Are you blushing Liddell?" he asked, teasing.

Alice looked away.

"Shut up I'm still better than you" she responded.

"For now" he smirked.

"So who id this girlfriend of yours? Any one I know?" Alice asked. She knows full well she didn't know any high schoolers, but still wanted to at least know the name of the women who was taking her husband for a ride.

"What girlfriend? I have no idea what your talking about?" Blood said.

"What! B-but" Alice started but Blood interrupted her by standing up.

"Alice you are mine just like I am your. Why would I go out with any other women when I have you waiting for me? You're the only one I want" he said.

Again Alice felt the stabbing in her heart.

"I understand you had a 'dating life' when I wasn't born yet, but I'm disappointed that you feel the need to date other's when I'm waiting for you here, but it's alright I forgive you. Just remember one thing though" Blood said then pounced on Alice. He hovered over her on his bed his lips centimeters away from hers.

"Once you become mine and mine alone your going to get punished thoroughly until I'm satisfied" he said and with that he got up and left the room.

Alice couldn't stop the tingling sensation she felt coarse through her.

"Blood? Blood what kind of punishment? Maybe you could show me a preview? Blooooood! …"

Blood Dupre

Age: 14

Alice Liddell

Age: 22

**Blacklynx17: I know, I know major time skip but I didn't really want to write the elementary school days and middle school days. If I come up with a great idea then I'll be sure to write it but yah hope you enjoyed.**

**Review =D**


	6. Tease

**Blacklynx17: Okay there is only two or three more chapters to this story, yay! Another short chapter hope you enjoy. I am so sorry everyone. I totally forgot about this story and yah sorry i'll be posting the final chapter monday kay? again sorry please love.**

Another Alice Story

Tease

"Hey who is that?"

"Who?"

"That guy walking over there?"

"The carrot-top?"

"No the one next to him"

Two girls gossiped as Blood Dupre walked down the halls, and who could blame them. Blood had definitely matured in all the right places over the years. He's much taller than he used to be (not that he cared as long as he was taller than Alice).

His dark black hair grew much longer, bangs covering his piercing emerald eyes. His well well-toned six pack chest (not that any other girl would see), his voice fully matured, anything but sweet and innocent like it used to be.

He walked down the halls book in one hand, best friend by his side, outside the school gates waiting for his ride.

"Blood look at all these chicks there practically drooling over you, why not hit one of them or more" Elliot said eyes wandering around.

Blood 'tch'-ed at Elliot's remark. And then she came, driving her black Ferrari pulling in front of the school.

**(Idk what's a famous car so I just picked a Ferrari).**

Then she got out of her car. Her long hair blowing in the wind, her long silky legs that could stop a truck dead in its tracks, her fully developed chest bouncing in her sweater as she walked around the car.

She took off her sunglasses letting people see the most bluest eyes ever, sparkle like diamonds. Anyone would have thought she was a model. Students and even teachers stopped to stay at her beauty. To bad they would never be able to have her let alone touch.

She looked around for her prey then when she finally spotted him, she starting jumping in glee smiling and waving at him.

"Now I see why?" Elliot said, even he was mesmerized by her beauty.

Blood didn't like it, not one bit. He walked up to Alice and pulled her close to an intensifying kiss telling everyone 'she's mine, hands off.'

"Hello to you too" she said, dazed then smiled.

Oh what her smile could make him do.

"Get in the car" he said in his monotone voice.

"What?" she said confused.

"Get. In. The. Car. Now!" he said more demanding.

"Why?" she said watching him open the door for her.

"I don't like people staring at what's mine"

"Since when have I been yours?" she said smirking.

"Since the day I was born now get in!" he practically yelled.

As Alice got in Blood glared at every male who was drooling over her, if only looks could kill.

"_Disgusting" _Blood thought as he got into the car and drove off.

"You just love fucking with me don't you" Blood said.

"What do you mean? We haven't fucked yet?" Alice said then giggled.

"I'm adding this to your punishment" Blood replied darkly.

"Come on I was just teasing besides I stopped dating other men for 3 years now" Alice complained.

"I know but still just don't expect to be walking for a few days… or weeks" Blood smirked and chuckled darkly to himself.

"Looking forward to it" Alice said and smirked back.

Just three more months and he'll be 18 and done with school. Blood had some planning to do.

Blood Dupre

Age: 17

Alice Liddell

Age: 25

**Blacklynx17: So yah thanks for reading please review.**


	7. THE BIG ONE EIGHT

**Blacklynx17: Okay so two more chapters till the end thanks for reading! By the way this is the chapter with the lime in it, you have been warmed.**

Another Alice Story

THE BIG ONE EIGHT

Alice struggled with her keys to open her apartment, correction their apartment. After Blood's graduation he demanded to move in with Alice and she couldn't blame him. Blood's gotten better and better displaying his wants and needs. He nearly took her last night, and she would have let him if he hadn't stopped saying he didn't want to waste 17 years of waiting by one day.

"_It's been 18 years" _Alice thought and laughed to herself. She could remember when Blood used to cry over her leaving and how he always begged for kisses. Now Alice was the one begging. She finally opened the door and walked in. She had begged Blood to let her throw a party for his birthday but he refused.

He said they could celebrate another day and how he just wanted to be alone with her for the whole day. She laughed again thinking how she begged her boss to let her work today just to piss Blood off. _"He's already waited 18 years what's a couple more hours" _Alice thought.

She even left early, making sure not to wake Blood up. She dropped her things and looked around the apartment. "Blood?" she called out, no response. "Blood?" she called again walking into the living room. Still no answer, suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waists and someone was gently laying kisses down her neck.

"Hello Blood" Alice said, not surprised by his antics. She was used to Blood sneaking up on her.

"I should take you right now for going to work on my birthday" he said huskily biting down on her neck,

She gasped. "Well duty calls" she stuttered.

"Funny thing your boss called, to wish me happy birthday and all, and she was wondering if you knew it was my birthday since you refused the day off today" Blood said, turning around Alice so she was facing him.

Oh how Alice was caught.

"Well" she started then giggled, "funny story actually"

"Alice!" Blood said dangerously.

"I love you Blood" she said.

"I know and I'm just going to love doing this to you" he said.

Blood gently grabbed the back of her head, threading his fingers within her blonde locks and pulled her mouth onto his own. He gently kissed her making it sweet and lasting. After a moment Alice began kissing him back, the kisses growing hotter and more demanding.

Finally Blood parted and leaned down to whisper in Alice's ear, "You're very sexy today."

Alice whispered back, "Only today?"

Blood smirked, "Well everyday, but today it's more…alluring.

Alice giggled as Blood lifted her up and carried her into their room. He threw her own the bed then hopped on next to her.

He was over her in a second, taking off her shirt, and without hesitation, ripping her bra from her body. Blood was finally going to get started when Alice had to speak.

"Wait!" Alice yelled.

Blood froze immediately. Fear flooded through him. Isn't this what she wanted? Did he make a mistake? Was it too soon? Doubts filled his mine as he started to lean away from her.

"It's your birthday today isn't it? You should get you gift first!" Alice said.

Relieve rushed through Blood. She did want this, she just wanted to give him his gift first.

"I thought you were my present" Blood said leaning back towards her for a kiss.

"Nope, well kinda, but wait your present first" Alice said pushing Blood off of her.

She leaned over the bed as her hands felt around under the nightstand. After what seemed like forever to Blood she leaned back up to him, a big box in hand.

"Go on open it" she said.

Blood sighed, knowing no matter what he said Alice would get her way. So instead of wasting time arguing over opening later he kissed her as a thank you and unwrapped his gift.

Only problem was when he unwrapped it there was only a smaller box.

"This isn't going to be where I open each box and there's a smaller box till I get to the tiny gift is it" Blood asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Alice giggled.

Blood was so tempted to throw the box against the wall and take her right then and there, but he decided against that. He decided to amuse her by finishing opening his present. And what was inside that box… another box… and another… and another… and another.

Finally Blood pulled the lid to the final box and found only a folded piece of paper.

"Gee thanks" Blood said.

Alice only laughed again.

"Read it dummy!" Alice said, she was trying so hard to control her excitement.

Blood opened up the folded paper and read it out loud…

"Will you marry me?"

Both he and Alice said at the same time.

Blood looked up and saw Alice was holding up a gold wedding band.

"Blood I have been in love with you since the day you were born, I guess you could say you were born for me. Our relationship goes far past soul mates and fate. We were just destined or something more powerful, I don't know I'm kinda ruining my proposal now… anyway Blood Dupre will you marry me?" Alice said.

Blood only stared. First at her, then at the ring, then back to her. Finally he said "this is my birthday gift?"

Alice what confused. "Yes why you don't like it?" Alice said. She felt sad. She thought Blood wanted to marry her and was for sure going to say yes, but this… she did not expect. Alice watched as Blood got off the bed and walked over to the closet.

'_Was he leaving me?' _Alice thought. She started to cry. "You know normally then men are the one who propose" Blood said walking out of the closet and back towards Alice. He sat next to her and wiped her tears away.

"I didn't come up with a sappy proposal the only words that came into mind was two 'marry me' it wasn't even going to be a question more like a demand, but it seems you beat me to it" Blood said and showed Alice the tiny black box in his hand.

Alice felt her heart had stopped.

"Now back to your question, I'll only agree if you say yes to mine, Alice Liddell from the moment I was born you had your eyes only on me and that goes double for me. You were the only one I ever wanted. Will you be my wife" Blood said opening the box.

Inside was a gold ring, with a emerald diamond in the middle. It was such a heart warming moment until…

"I asked you first" Alice said.

"I'll only agree if you say yes" Blood said.

"But I asked you first!" Alice said.

"I'll say yes if you do!" Blood said.

"SAY YES BLOOD!"

"YOU SAY YES!"

They glared at each other with determined yes not to give up.

"Will you marry me Blood?"

"Will you marry me Alice?"

'_This is stupid were getting nowhere and I'm ruining his birthday night, might as well be the bigger person' _Alice thought.

'_I'm being a brat, why don't I just say yes. I'm ruining my birthday night with Alice' _Blood thought.

"Yes" they both said.

They stared into each other's eyes. "Really" they said. "YES!" they yelled and they kissed each other.

Alice out the ring on Blood then Blood put the ring on Alice.

"Were getting married" Alice said.

"Finally" Blood sighed.

"Let's celebrete!" Alice yelled getting up.

"Later" Blood said and pulled her back to bed.

"We can celebrate tomorrow, for now let's rest" Blood added.

"What about the other birthday gift" Alice said.

"Might as well wait till our wedding night" Blood said getting comfortable.

"Happy birthday Blood" Alice said.

"Thank you Alice"

Blood Dupre

Age:18

Alice Liddell

Age:25

**Blacklynx17: So yeah decided to make it into two more chapters instead of one so there will be one more chapter to this story again sorry! Hope you liked it, please review.**


	8. Always Been Yours

**Blacklynx17: This will be the last chapter. Thank you fans who supported me and reviewed and read this story. We had some good times and I hope you enjoy the ending.**

Another Alice Story

Always Been Yours

"Alice come on your suppose to walk down the aisle in 2 minutes" Vivaldi yelled at her soon to be sister in law.

"I know, I know just give me one second" Alice said taking one final look at herself in the mirror.

Today was her wedding day. Yesterday was Blood's birthday. Blood had this planned all along. He had been planning their wedding for weeks. Alice laughed to herself at the thought of Blood setting this up.

She remembered how they woke up this morning.

* * *

><p>"ALICE! WAKE UP COME ON!" Vivaldi yelled. Blood sat up immediately and passed Alice a shirt. He then got up to let his sister in the house.<p>

Alice sat up and yawned. After stretching and rubbing her eyes she put on the shirt and walked into the living room.

"Blood go leave! Mother is waiting for you, ALICE! Come on we have much to do" Viv said grabbing Alice.

"What?" Alice said.

She was still sleepy from last night, she didn't know what was happening.

"WAIT! First things first let me see the ring" Viv said.

'_How did she know that' _Alice thought.

Vivaldi lifted her hand and saw the ring. Then she squealed.

"Amazing must have cost Blood a fortune" Viv said.

Alice just stared.

"Okay now come on we got to get ready" Vivaldi said.

"For what?" Alice said.

"YOUR WEDDING DAY!" Vivaldi yelled.

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>"Okay I'm ready let's go" Alice told Vivaldi.<p>

Alice met with her father in the hallway along with the maid of honor, Vivaldi and best man, Elliot. "You ready" her father asked as the others started walking down the aisle.

"Yes" Alice said full of confidence.

When they walked down she saw Blood. He was everything she ever wanted, and everything she ever needed.

She started to remember old times with Blood like when he first crawled, and first talked, when he learned to ride a bike and his first day to school. Alice started to cry before she even got to Blood.

'_I love him so much. And I'm about to marry him. This is the happiest moment of my life' _Alice thought.

Finally they reached Blood and her Father had to let her go.

"Everyone please be seated" the preacher said.

They did so.

Blood grabbed Alice's hands and smiled.

Alice smiled back at him.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace" he added.

The audience stayed quiet.

"Good. Now Alice, do you take Blood to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Alice said.

"And Blood do you take Alice to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Blood said.

"Now by the power invested with me I pronouce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" he said.

Blood leaned over to Alice and lightly pressed his lips against hers. Alice felt every emotion Blood held for her in this kiss and she was sure Blood felt hers.

When they parted everyone cheered for them.

"Your finally mine" Alice said.

"I've always been your's Alice since the minute you saw me" Blood said.

"Till death do us part?" Alice asked.

"Maybe ever longer, like forever" Blood said.

And Alice and Blood were extremely happy, as happy as they'll ever be.

* * *

><p>3 months later<p>

"Blood" Alice said.

"What is it Mrs. Dupre?" Blood asked.

He never got tired of calling her that, he loved it in fact.

"I'm pregnant" she said.

"!…."

The End…..

**Blacklynx17: Well hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed. I know it's not a good ending but hey… idk.**


End file.
